For pressure sensors using MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) technology, there are a piezoresistance change type and an electrostatic capacitance type, for example. On the other hand, a pressure sensor using spin technology is proposed. In the pressure sensor using spin-electronics technology, a resistance change in accordance with strain is sensed. A high-sensitivity pressure sensor using spin technology is desired.